My Follower
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku un?" "Karena aku menyukaimu" "Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!" "Aku tahu kau berbohong" Sasori menyeringai. Deidara hanya bisa menghela napas, memiliki seorang 'follower' di dalam hidupnya bukanlah hal mudah. (For SasoDei Romantic Day)


**Special Fic for Event "SasoDei Romantic Day"**

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku un?" "Karena aku menyukaimu" "Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!" "Aku tahu kau berbohong" Sasori menyeringai. Deidara hanya bisa menghela napas, memiliki seorang 'follower' di dalam hidupnya bukanlah hal mudah.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, shonen-ai, dll.**

**Theme: When Spring Meet Romance**

**.**

**.**

**~My Follower~**

**.**

**.**

"PERGI DARI RUMAHKU UN!"  
"Hush, Deidara. Jangan begitu pada tamu kita."  
"Tapi Kaachan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ah Sasori-kun, silahkan duduk. Mau minum apa?"

Sang tamu yang bernama Sasori itu tersenyum untuk menutupi seringaian di bibirnya. "Tidak perlu, saya hanya ingin mengantar Deidara pulang."

"Penjilat un." Deidara mencibir seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Deidara!" sang Ibu melempar tatapan kaachan-tidak-pernah-mengajarkanmu-untuk-bersikap- tidak-sopan kepada Deidara.

Deidara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah mengantarku, sekarang kau boleh KELUAR dari rumahku un," usir Deidara.

"Deidara!"

Deidara mengabaikan ibunya.

Sedangkan Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tatapan lihat-saja-nanti-sayang. Namun setelahnya Sasori tersenyum kepada ibu Deidara seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk menunjukan rasa hormat dan untuk mengambil hati perempuan yang ia yakini suatu saat akan menjadi mertuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya permisi dulu," ujar Sasori yang dengan lembut meraih tangan ibu Deidara dan mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu.

Mata Deidara melebar saat melihat apa yang Sasori lakukan namun Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal.

"Ish!" Deidara pergi begitu saja dari ruang tamu menuju kamar tidurnya. Berkali-kali ia mengumpat Sasori dalam hati. Menurutnya Sasori hanya seorang _player_. Lihat saja dari caranya memperlakukan ibunya.

Deidara sengaja membanting pintu kamarnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras berharap dua orang di ruang tamu itu bisa mendengarnya. Deidara menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, ia tahu ibunya masih muda dan masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang sepunggung yang halus dan juga mata biru secerah langit yang sangat menawan. Karena itulah ayahnya bisa jatuh cinta kepada wanita itu.

Tapi ia tidak habis pikir Sasori...

Deidara merogoh ponsel dari sakunya saat benda kecil itu bergetar. Matanya melebar saat membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

**From: Freaky Sasori**

**Kau cemburu pada ibumu sendiri? Hmm maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya ingin bersikap manis kepada calon mertua. **

**Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, **_**love**_

.

.

Deidara bergegas menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Sebagian rambut yang biasanya ia ikat tinggi di atas kepala, kini ia biarkan tergerai bebas di punggungnya. Tas yang ia bawa belum tertutup sepenuhnya dan ia menggunakan sepatunya seraya berjalan.

"Astaga Deidara, rambutmu berantakan," ujar wanita cantik yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan Deidara.

"Nanti aku rapikan di jalan saja, kaachan un. Aku harus cepat-cepat, takut terlambat," ujar Deidara yang berjalan cepat ke pintu rumahnya.

"Tapi ini masih jam enam pagi, sayang," ucap sang Ibu.

Deidara terdiam sesaat untuk memikirkan alasan yang tepat.

"Em aku mendapat tugas piket di kelas, kaachan. Aku berangkat dulu kaachan un!"

"Deidara! Kau bahkan belum sarapan."

Ucapan sang ibu tak didengar oleh Deidara yang saat ini sudah berada di luar rumah dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Satu-satunya alasannya untuk berangkat pagi adalah agar tidak bertemu Sasori karena setiap pagi Sasori pasti menjemputnya. Jadi kali ini ia harus berangkat pagi sebelum Sasori datang menjemputnya.

"Aman," bisiknya pada diri sendiri setelah ia yakin tak melihat 'sesuatu' yang berwarna merah di sekitar sana.

Deidara tersenyum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, menikmati segarnya udara pagi. Dengan bersenandung pelan, Deidara mulai melangkah menuju sekolahnya. Akan tetapi...

Tiba-tiba saja pundaknya terasa berat saat lengan yang kokoh merangkulnya.

"Pagi sekali, Dei." Deidara bergidik saat bisikan itu terdengar di telinganya. Namun segera raut keterkejutannya berubah menjadi raut kesal. Tanpa menoleh pun Deidara sudah tahu siapa yang merangkulnya.

Deidara menepis tangan di pundaknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku un?" tanya Deidara kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir ini teman sekolahnya yang bernama Sasori mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Di sekolah, Sasori mengikuti Deidara ke kantin bahkan ke toilet. Sasori tidak berada di sekitar Deidara hanya pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung karena kelas mereka berbeda.

Lalu saat pulang sekolah, Sasori mengikuti Deidara sampai rumah bahkan berkali-kali masuk ke rumah Deidara tanpa permisi.

Sasori menyeringai. "Karena aku menyukaimu."

Deidara memutar bola matanya. Berkali-kali ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada Sasori, berkali-kali pula Sasori menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong" Sasori menyeringai. "Kau juga menyukaiku, Deidara."

Deidara tertawa mendengar apa yang Sasori ucapkan.

"Jangan bercanda un! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu."

Seringaian di bibir Sasori belum luntur walaupun Deidara sudah menertawakannya. "Mungkin belum. Tapi cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan menyukaiku, Deidara. Aku yakin."

Tawa Deidara terhenti begitu saja. Ia menatap Sasori dengan sebuah tatapan benci kemudian melangkah menuju sekolah mereka, tentu saja dengan Sasori di belakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Deidara hanya marah-marah dalam hati sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum seraya mengamati punggung Deidara.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat rambutmu tergerai seperti ini," puji Sasori, cukup untuk memecah keheningan.

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tak sempat mengikat rambutnya.

Deidara adalah salah satu dari sedikit laki-laki yang menyayangi rambutnya. Ia selalu merawat rambutnya dan tidak pernah mau memotongnya sehingga rambut pirangnya begitu halus dan panjang, membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum tahu aku ini laki-laki," ucap Deidara tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasori tertawa pelan. "Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Deidara."  
Lagi-lagi Deidara hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

Saat mereka memasuki area sekolah, beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan kecurigaan yang sama, yaitu mencurigai ada sesuatu diantara Sasori dan Deidara. Sasori tidak keberatan dengan tatapan orang-orang, tapi Deidara tentu saja merasa risih.

Saat merasa perhatian Sasori tertuju pada orang-orang, Deidara segera berlari meninggalkan Sasori dengan kecepatan penuh. Walaupun Deidara tahu Sasori akan mengikutinya kemanapun, tapi Deidara juga tahu Sasori tidak suka berlari di depan orang banyak.

Dan dugaan Deidara benar, Sasori hanya menatap kepergian Deidara tanpa berniat mengejarnya, kemudian melangkah ke kelasnya dengan tenang.

Deidara tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui Sasori tidak mengikutinya, karena biasanya Sasori akan mengantar Deidara menuju kelasnya. Sasori hanya akan kembali ke kelasnya jika Deidara sudah duduk di dalam kelas dengan tenang. Terlihat seperti melindungi, tapi Deidara tidak peduli.

"Terus saja abaikan Sasori, dengan begitu ia akan lelah mengejarmu dan memutuskan untuk mencari orang lain," ucap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang memang sudah menyukai Sasori sejak lama.

Ia hanya salah satu dari ratusan penggemar Sasori di sekolah mereka. Karena Sasori adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna bagi mereka. Ia tampan, keren, pintar, kaya, baik, walaupun dingin kepada orang lain selain Deidara.

Deidara mengabaikan ucapan perempuan yang ia tak ingat betul siapa namanya karena Deidara baru tiga bulan sekolah di sekolah ini.

Saat Deidara melangkah ke tempat duduknya, Deidara menemukan selembar kertas di atas meja. Kertas berukuran kecil itu bertuliskan '**Aku akan mengambil hatimu**'. Tentu saja ia tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Deidara membuang kertas itu begitu saja.

"Konyol un," bisiknya.

Kenapa Sasori belum juga menyerah padahal Deidara terus mengabaikannya?

"Kau itu terlalu keras kepala."  
Deidara menoleh saat teman sebangkunya bicara kepadanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Hidan un. Dan yang keras kepala itu dia bukan aku un."

Hidan, seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakan yang tengah menguyah permen karet, memuar bola matanya. "Sasori benar-benar menyukaimu. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia mengejarmu sampai seperti ini?"

Deidara mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika orang lain menganggap Sasori benar-benar menyukainya. Menurut Deidara, Sasori hanya bermain-main. Laki-laki seperti Sasori hanyalah seorang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan seorang lain, ia tak akan bisa benar-benar menyukai apalagi mencintai orang lain. Karena itu Deidara benar-benar membencinya.

"Jangan bercanda. Sasori itu hanya sedang mencoba membuatku menyukainya lalu saat aku sudah menyukainya, dia akan pergi untuk mencari orang lain dan melakukan hal sama kepada orang lain un."

Hidan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya, kini menatap Deidara. "Deidara, kau baru tiga bulan mengenalnya. Sedangkan kami sudah mengenalnya hampir tiga tahun. Selama ini Sasori SAMA SEKALI tidak pernah mendekati orang lain selain kau."

"Ya kalian memang sudah lama mengenalnya tapi kalian tidak tahu dia itu orang yang seperti apa. Lagipula ini urusanku un."

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Hidan yang kemudian kembali bermain dengan PSP-nya.

Deidara meruntuk dalam hati.

Kenapa orang-orang ini begitu bodoh? Batinnya.

.

.

Deidara menikmati jus jeruknya seraya menatap halaman sekolah dari jendela kantin. Ia duduk di sana sendirian tanpa ditemani Hidan karena Deidara masih kesal dengan teman dekatnya itu. Seraya menikmati minumannya, ia memikirkan cara yang tepat agar Sasori menjauh darinya. Ia sudah lelah selalu diikuti oleh Sasori.

"Kau sendirian?"

Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara yang tak asing menyapa pendengarannya. Namun ia tak menoleh ataupun menjawab karena ia tahu siapa yang sedang bertanya kepadanya.

Deidara tetap tidak menoleh saat ia merasa seseorang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Deidara," panggil Sasori. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu pulang sekolah nanti. Temui aku di bawah pohon Sakura dekat rumahmu."

Deidara tidak menjawab.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Kuharap kau datang," ucap Sasori kemudian mengecup pelan pipi Deidara.

Mata Deidara melebar saat merasakan sepasang bibir yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Sebelum ia sempat membentak Sasori, laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Deidara hanya terdiam memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti. Apakah ia harus datang menemui Sasori? atau menghindarinya? Tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sasori katakan karena sebelumnya nada bicara Sasori tak pernah terdengar seserius itu.

Jemari lentik Deidara menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Sasori. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasori mencium pipinya, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ciuman Sasori di pipinya terasa begitu lembut. Jantung Deidara berdesir saat mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi.

'kriiing'

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran ini minggu depan. Selamat siang," ucap Namikaze Minato.  
Deidara hanya bisa menghela napas seraya merapikan buku-bukunya. Semakin lama Deidara semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sasori katakan.

Deidara melangkah keluar sekolah menuju rumahnya. Bagaimana pun juga Deidara harus melewati tempat yang dikatakan oleh Sasori. Dan benar saja, dari kejauhan Deidara sudah melihat Sasori yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon Sakura yang bunganya tengah bermekaran.

"Deidara?"

Deidara memutar bola matanya namun memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah Sasori.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori melangkah mendekati Deidara, dan tanpa disangka sama sekali, ia menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

"Deidara, aku mencintaimu."

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Ia segera mendorong Sasori, memaksanya untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

'plak!'

Mata Sasori melebar saat Deidara menampar pipinya dengan sangat keras.

"'Cinta' katamu un?" Deidara bertanya dengan amarah yang meluap. "Jangan sembarangan menggunakan kata itu! kau hanya boleh mengucapkannya kepada seseorang yang benar-benar kau cintai. Cinta bukan permainan, kau bodoh un!"

"Tapi Deidara..." Sasori mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"KAU PEMBOHONG!" bentak Deidara. "Kau hanya seseorang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Jika orang yang kau kejar sudah menyukaimu, kau akan tertawa puas lalu meninggalkannya kan? Kau pikir aku bodoh un?"

"Apa? Aku tidak—"

"Mulai sekarang berhenti mengikutiku un! Aku membencimu Sasori!"  
"..."

Sasori bungkam. Kalimat terakhir Deidara serasa menusuk jantungnya. Sasori sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya. Akhirnya Sasori mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan Deidara.

Amarah Deidara lenyap begitu saja saat ia melihat kesedihan di wajah Sasori. Ia menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba saja merasuk ke dalam dirinya. Setelah menghela napas, Deidara berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima un," ucapnya saat tiba di rumah.

"Okaeri," sambut ibunya. "Eh? Sasori-kun mana?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak akan datang ke rumah ini lagi un."

"Kenapa begitu? Kalian bertengkar?"

Deidara tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam saat menaiki tangga ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya.

Deidara merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur seraya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Wajah Sasori yang menunjukan kesedihan kembali membayangi pikirannya.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menggangguku un," bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Tidak berangkat pagi lagi?" tanya ibu Deidara saat dirinya dan Deidara tengah duduk di ruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

Deidara meneguk air putih kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak kaachan un."

Ibunya mengangguk kemudian bertanya. "Kenapa Sasori tidak menjemputmu? Biasanya ia kan rajin sekali datang pagi-pagi untuk menjemputmu."

Jantung Deidara berdesir saat mendengar nama Sasori. Kali ini bukan perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan, melainkan perasaan seperti... kehilangan? Entahlah Deidara pun tak tahu perasaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Um...aku berangkat dulu kaachan."

Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Deidara berjalan sendirian menuju sekolahnya. Tak ada lagi yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tak ada lagi yang memuji penampilannya. Deidara memeluk dirinya sendiri saat merasakan betapa dinginnya pagi ini. Kenapa sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan pagi yang sedingin ini?

Saat tiba di sekolah, orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama yaitu tatapan yang menanyakan kenapa Sasori tidak bersamanya. Deidara mengabaikan semua tatapan itu lalu melangkah ke kelasnya. Saat ia berjalan di koridor, jantungnya berdetak cepat begitu melihat Sasori datang dari arah yang berlawanan. Sasori pun terkejut melihat kehadiran Deidara di sana.

Untuk sesaat tatapan mereka bertemu. Namun Sasori lah yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat Deidara kecewa.

Perasaan kecewa Deidara bertambah saat Sasori berbalik arah, menjauh darinya.

Deidara menundukan kepalanya, meruntuk kepada perasaan asing yang ia rasakan.

"Ahh akhirnya Sasori-kun berhenti mengejarmu Dei-chan~" ucap seorang gadis yang menyeringai kepada Deidara.

"Lalu un?" tanya Deidara dingin.

"Lalu ia akan mengejarku~" ujar gadis itu yang segera melangkah meninggalkan Deidara untuk menyusul Sasori.

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino tersebut.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Deidara merasa sangat kesepian.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, berlalu dengan begitu berat bagi Deidara. Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah menyapanya, tidak pernah mau berpapasan dengannya, dan Sasori selalu menghindar. Keadaan bisa lebih buruk jika Sasori mendekati orang lain untuk menggantikan Deidara, tapi ternyata tidak. Hingga saat ini Sasori selalu sendiri, tidak mendekati siapapun. Dan Deidara, ia merasa begitu kesepian dan kehilangan.

Langkah Deidara terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon Sakura yang bunganya mulai berguguran.

Di tempat inilah Sasori menyatakan perasaannya.

Di tempat inilah Deidara menampar pipi Sasori.

Dan di tempat inilah terakhir mereka berbicara.

Deidara melangkah mendekati pohon Sakura tersebut kemudian duduk bersandar di sana. Ia tidak ingin datang ke sekolah hari ini. Ia tidak kuat jika harus bertemu Sasori tanpa bisa bicara dengannya.

Deidara duduk memeluk lututnya, kenangannya bersama Sasori selama tiga bulan ini melintas di pikirannya.

"_**Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku un?" **_

"_**Karena aku menyukaimu."**_

"_**Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!"**_

"_**Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau juga menyukaiku, Deidara."**_

Deidara menunduk saat mengingat apa yang Sasori katakan saat itu. Dan ia harus mengakui bahwa dirinya kini memang menyukai Sasori. Ia baru menyadarinya, disaat semuanya sudah berakhir.

"_**Deidara, aku mencintaimu."**_

Kalimat Sasori, suaranya, tatapan matanya, senyumnya, raut kesedihan di wajahnya, kembali terlintas di kepala Deidara. Tanpa sadar, setetes air jatuh dari matanya dan mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan tetesan itu disusul oleh tetesan lainnya sebelum akhirnya Deidara menangis terisak di bawah pohon Sakura itu.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasori un," bisiknya lirih.

Selama hampir satu jam Deidara hanya duduk di sana, menangis terisak menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura berjatuhan di atas kepalanya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Sasori.

Deidara juga tidak menyadari jemari yang mengelus pelan rambut pirangnya yang panjang.

"Jangan menangis."

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"S-sasori un?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah. Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padamu jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahmu. Lalu tak sengaja aku melihatmu di sini."

Deidara terdiam saat menyadari bahwa Sasori masih memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang kembali menetes. "A-aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu... atas apa yang kulakukan u-un."

Sasori terdiam. Hal itu membuat Deidara semakin sedih. Sasori tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Deidara berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasori masih marah.

"Aku...minta maaf Sasori un."  
"..."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pemilik mata biru Aquamarine itu tersentak saat merasakan dua jari yang kokoh mengangkat dagunya, membuat matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris mata cokelat Hazel.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui, Deidara. Aku tidak pernah ingin mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, tapi jika kau berpikir aku adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu, maka aku minta maaf. Aku tahu caraku untuk mendekatimu memang salah. Aku membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku hanya bermain-main. Itu salahku." Sasori menjelaskan.

Deidara hanya bisa menunggu Sasori untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan yang terpenting..." Sasori tersenyum. Hangat.

"...aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Deidara."

Jantung Deidara berdetak kian cepat saat mendengar pernyataan Sasori untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tatapan mata dan senyum Sasori benar-benar menyakinkan Deidara bahwa apa yang Sasori katakan itu adalah benar.

"Aku tahu kau tidak percaya tapi—"

Sasori tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat tiba-tiba saja Deidara memeluknya. Erat.

"Aku percaya un, aku percaya," bisik Deidara.

Sasori tidak bisa membalas pelukan Deidara, dirinya masih terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasori no danna un."

Sasori semakin terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan. Pernyataan cinta dan juga panggilan yang Deidara berikan untuknya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori pelan.

Deidara mengangguk. "Aku baru menyadarinya setelah danna tidak berada di sisiku. Aku merasa kehilangan. Aku sangat merindukan danna, un."

Sasori tersenyum dan perlahan membalas pelukan Deidara.

"_Arigatou_," bisiknya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya Deidara melepaskan pelukan hangat tersebut.

"Danna?"

"Hm?"  
Deidara mengecup pipi kiri Sasori, pipi yang pernah Deidara tampar.

"Maaf karena pernah menamparmu un."

Sasori tersenyum kemudian menjitak pelan kepala Deidara. "Tidak apa-apa. Hm...Dei?"

"Ya un?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya. "Dei, maukah kau menjadi...pacarku?"

"Ah?" Deidara terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah karena malu. Karena terlalu terkejut, Deidara tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Setelah cukup lama tak mendapat jawaban dari Deidara, Sasori segera berucap "M-maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Aku mau un!"  
Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya?" tanya Sasori, meminta Deidara untuk mengulangi jawabannya.

"Ya aku mau menjadi pacarmu un. Aku sayang danna," sahut Deidara yang lagi-lagi memeluk Sasori dengan erat.

Sasori menghela napas lega sebelum membalas pelukan Deidara. Ternyata perjuangannya selama ini membuahkan hasil. Ia kini percaya bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh dari kedekatan.

"Dei, nanti aku ingin ke rumahmu untuk menyampaikan kabar ini kepada calon ibu mertua," ucap Sasori seraya terkekeh pelan.

Deidara mengangguk sebelum melepas pelukannya dari Deidara. "Kaachan pasti senang un."

Sasori tersenyum, ia mengelus pipi Deidara yang masih basah oleh air mata dengan jemarinya. Pipi putih itu memerah akibat apa yang Sasori lakukan. Lalu perlahan, jemari Sasori bergerak ke dagu mungil Deidara untuk mengangkatnya pelan.

Sasori merendahkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan meraih bibir mungil Deidara dengan bibirnya sendiri. Sasori bisa merasakan keterkejutan Deidara, namun Deidara tak menolak ciuman itu. Perlahan namun pasti, Deidara membalas ciuman Sasori dengan tak kalah lembut.

Ditemani dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran di sekitar mereka, ciuman penuh cinta tersebut menjadi begitu sempurna.

_END_

Happy SasoDei Romantic Day and Happy Birthday Deidara (tanggal 5 Mei nanti) (^o^)/

Semoga semakin romantis sama Sasori OwO

Pertama, judulnya emang follower tapi gak ada hubungannya sama twitter ya ^^"

Oke maaf atas ke-OOC-an Sasori. Tapi karena ini fanfic AU, jadi gak apa-apa kali ya sekali-sekali OOC *dilempar garpu*. Juga maaf kalau ceritanya ngaco ._.v

Gitu aja deh. Review?


End file.
